


The Future Letter and The Love Letter.

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: 7 year old Tsuna wrote a letter to his future self. It has part of tsuna's love letter?!





	The Future Letter and The Love Letter.

Dear My Future Significant Other,

I am writing this letter to show you how i was when i was at the age of 7 (That is if i did not know you now or my past self seeing as you are reading this in the future well what ever you get it.). I know you probably know this but my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi it is a pleasure to meet you i like to be called Tsuna but my class mates call me Dame-Tsuna i hope i am no longer called this and i have gotten better. If not then this will just make me love you more because you love me any way and still want to be with me. I may not know your name right now and not love you yet but i cant wait. If i ever do anything to hurt you or keep something from you it is probably to protect you as even in the future i cant see my self hurting someone unless it is to protect my friends or family so please forgive me.

I know i am young but there is one thing i have ever wanted and will ever want the most and that is to protect my precious people and if you have this letter then you are. I had had an assignment last year and it asked me what i wanted to be when i grow up and i said i want to be a robot but i lied i know it is wrong but if i told the truth i would be laughed at even more. What i really want to be is someone who protects their friends or family like Oka-san and in the future you. I know people would probably say a police man to do that but in order to do that i would have to follow the rules and some rules make it so i cant protect them so i dont care what i am as long as i cant protect Oka-san (and you).

I know it is wrong to say this but i hate Otou-san he made Oka-san cry i can hear her some times cry when she thinks i am sleeping (I did not mean to be up but i woke up thirsty and i did not want to wake up Oka-san so i went to get i my self even though it was dark i wanted to be a bit boy.). I had walked by her room when i heard it her door was open a bit and i saw her on her bed crying holding a picture of Otou-san. I also hate him because he calls me a fish i am not a fish, also all he does when he comes home is sleep and drink that weird tasting and smelling water (I know it tastes weird because Otou-san had me try it).

I am telling you this so i can ask you to be better then him i dont know how you are so all i can do is hope and ask you not to be like him and leave me crying all of the time. I am going to give this letter to Oka-san after i put it in the envelope and tell her to give it to you because i may forget.

Love, Tsuna P.S. I cant wait to meet you. :)


End file.
